Five Nights at Freddy's Plus
Five Nights at Freddy's Plus is a fangame made by FlyingNosaj that combines Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, 3, 4 and Sister Location into one game. A Map of FNAF Plus, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear's Icons are placeholders. Plot Five Nights at Freddy's Plus takes place in Freddy Fazbear's Grand Pizzarea, where the player survives 20 nights while fending off the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 through Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Every 5 nights is referred to in the game as "Weeks." Each week corresponds to one of the games, ( Classic animatronics attack on Week 1, they attack less as Week 2 progresses. ) On Week 1, the Phone Guy introduces himself to the player and helps the player learn about the Main Offices mechanics as the week progresses, the Classic animatronics and only the Classic animatronics attack during this week. On Week 2, the FNAF 1 animatronic attack less and the Toy animatronics start to attack during the start of the week, as the week progresses, the Withered animatronics attack the player. On Week 3, the player is taken into a new office, called the Emergancy Office, as an incident during the day has caused the doors in the Main Office to stop working, the Phantom animatronics, the Classic Animatronics and Springtrap attack the player during this week. . On Week 4, the player returns to the Main Office, as the doors have been fixed. The Nightmares and Springtrap attack the player, with a rare chance of the Withered animatronics attacking. On Night 21, the player returns to the establishment, as they have earned some overtime, only to figure out that they are going to be attacked by Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. Once Night 21 is beaten, Custom Night and Challenge Mode are unlocked. Animatronics The animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's Plus come from Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, 3, 4, and Sister Location. Animatronics are separated into classes based on how they attack the player. Animatronic Classes Normal Attacks the player like normal. (Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, etc.) Runner Runs to the office, can be stopped with the flashlight. (Foxy, Funtime Foxy, Nightmare Foxy, and Withered Foxy) Haunted Teleports around the building. ( Golden Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Chica, etc.) Distractions Moves around the building but don't attack the player. (Paper Pals, Special Has a mechanic specific to them. ( Plushtrap and The Puppet ) Misc. Characters that aren't animatronics and don't actually appear in the building. (Jason/Phone Guy) Office Mechanics Mechanics for the Main and Emergency Offices. Main Office Mechanics The Main Office is the office the player spends Weeks 1, 2, and 4 in. Its appearance is very similar to FNAF 2's office. It does not have a power meter like the Emergency Office. Camera Tablet Flashlight Stops animatronics in their tracks for a few seconds. Can entirely reset Runner animatronics. Endoskeleton Sends an Endoskeleton (Endo-01, Endo-02 and Endoplush) out of Parts & Service to distract animatronics and send a large majority of them to a specific location, once an endoskeleton is used, they cannot be retrieved for the rest of the night. Controlled Shock Resets Plushtrap to stop them from disabiling your Camera Tablet and its functions. Music Box Exactly like FNAF 2's Music Box, except it winds up two times faster than it did in FNAF 2. Maintenance Panel Reboot Camera Tablet Fixes your camera tablet. Reboot Doors Fixes your doors incase JJ disables them. Reboot Lights Fixes your door lights and flashlight incase BB disables them. Doors and Flashlight Both of these things work exactly like they did in FNAF 1 and FNAF 2, except the flashlight lasts way longer than it did in FNAF 2. It resets Foxy, Withered Foxy, Funtime Foxy and Nightmare Foxy. Emergency Office The Emergency Office is the office the player spends Week 3 in because of an accident during the day that caused the doors in the Main Office to not work. The office itself is very similar to FNAF 3's office, it has a singular door to your left that is closeable. The office has a power meter similar to Five Nights at Candy's 1. Camera Tablet Exact same as the Main Office's camera tablet. Maintenance Panel Reboot Camera Tablet Fixes your Camera Tablet Reboot Door Fixes your door incase JJ disables it. Reboot Light Fixes your door light incase BB disables it. Category:Games